


Galaksi

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (only if you squint tho but well), Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, third year of high school
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo, dalam pencarian jejak-jejak Bima Sakti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaksi

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Terinspirasi dari foto-foto cakrawala dan Bima Sakti karya **@aMrazing** di _Instagram_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Takao bersyukur sempat mandi terlebih dahulu seusai sesi latihan sore menjelang malam tadi. Rumahnya memang agak sedikit jauh dari sekolah, sehingga kalau pulang dalam keadaan lengket berkepanjangan, tentu akan terasa tidak nyaman.

Sang wakil kapten klub basket Shuutoku mendongakkan kepalanya.

Langit berwarna hitam tanda hari telah berlalu tiga perempatnya, dan bintang-bintang mulai menunjukkan wujud mereka secara gamblang. Siang atau malam di bulan-bulan musim panas memang sama saja, tetap terasa gerah. Setidaknya, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan, jadi perjalanan pulang tidak akan dipersulit dengan perlunya melawan terik yang membuat keringat bercucuran deras dari pori-pori. _Ambil hikmahnya_ , pikir Takao sejenak seraya menghirup napas demi menyegarkan pikiran yang penat selepas kegiatan klub.

Wakil kapten saja sudah membuat pening, apalagi menjadi kapten seperti Midorima.

Takao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebab percuma saja merenungi tanggung jawab yang sejatinya telah ia jalankan sejak April lalu. Menjadi wakil kapten memang menambah beban kerja otak, namun di sisi lain juga menantang dan membuatnya lebih cepat akrab dengan penerus-penerus klub, yakni para adik kelas.

Hari ini Midorima tidak pulang dengannya karena katanya sedang ada urusan. _Baguslah_ , Takao malam ini sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengayuh kendaraan “pribadi” mereka berdua.

Mau dibilang sedang libur musim panas pun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi anggota-anggota klub olahraga Shuutoku, tak terkecuali klub basket. Ada untungnya juga memegang jabatan wakil kapten, sebab ia kini memiliki kesempatan untuk mendiskusikan waktu latihan yang tepat untuk tim. Atas dasar cuaca yang kurang mendukung, latihan di libur ini dilaksanakan selalu pada pukul dua siang hingga enam malam.

Ponsel Takao bergetar, dan segera ia rogoh dari saku celananya. Satu sentuhan langsung menampilkan pesan terbaru dari rekan timnya yang satu angkatan.

_[Besok jadi, kan?]_

Siswa kelas tiga SMA itu refleks tersenyum melihat isi pesan. Semua kejutan telah direncanakan matang-matang, dan Takao yakin besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya membuatkan Midorima perayaan hari ulang tahun, sekaligus mungkin tahun terakhirnya kalau Midorima menerima beasiswa ke Jerman tahun depan. Takao tidak akan membiarkan waktu-waktu yang terbatas ini sampai tersia-siakan.

Jemari Takao menari cepat di atas layar sentuh, dan pesan balasan terkirim beberapa detik kemudian. Alat komunikasi di tangannya tidak langsung ia kembalikan ke tempat semula.

Pemuda bermata biru keperakan itu mengangkat wajah, lalu memandang langit malam kembali. Takao memicingkan mata, dengan harapan dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari lebih cepat.

“… Nah!”

Takao menyalakan layar ponsel yang masih ia genggam, serta menuju ke aplikasi kamera di menu. Ia mengarahkan ponsel ke atas, dan memotret formasi bintang yang tampak cantik, serta masih dapat ditangkap resolusi kameranya. Di musim panas seperti ini, Takao memang lebih mudah menemukan formasi-formasi apik bintang di langit luas. Musim ini membuatnya sering kehausan, tetapi juga membuat konstelasi terlihat lebih jelas meski dengan mata telanjang.

Kalau saja Takao membawa Fuji X-E2 miliknya, ia mungkin beruntung dapat memotret keindahan Bima Sakti yang terlihat dari Bumi tempat manusia tinggal.

Sekali lagi sang _point guard_ memotret melalui kamera ponselnya, lalu tersenyum samar melihat hasil yang lumayan memuaskan untuk saat ini.

“—Aku juga suka memotret cakrawala sepertimu, Takao.”

“WHOA!” Takao sontak berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada suara orang lain dari arah samping kirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sumber bunyi, dan menemukan Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan senyuman kecil di wajah. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Takao meregister perubahan situasi di sekitarnya.

“Eh—ah, halo juga, Akashi….”

Senyum pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya masih sama seperti di awal. Takao melirik sekilas sosok kapten lawan yang ada di dekatnya sekarang. Akashi tengah mengalungi kamera yang tak Takao sangka, sama dengan yang ia taruh di nakas kamarnya.

“Kameramu sama dengan punyaku rupanya,” ujar Takao dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Akashi memasang ekspresi campuran antara sedikit keterkejutan dan ketertarikan, atau setidaknya itulah yang dapat Takao artikan.

“Tipe ini memang bagus kalau menurutku pribadi. Wajar bila menjadi favorit banyak orang,” tanggap Akashi yang disertai sedikit tarikan di sudut bibirnya.

Takao mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, karena memang spesifikasi kamera Fuji miliknya itu membuatnya seketika jatuh hati saat pertama dibaca. Rupanya tidak hanya ia yang terpikat, tetapi juga sang kapten Rakuzan yang begitu berkarisma. Tanpa sengaja, senyum lebar pecah di wajahnya, begitu tersadar kalau seleranya menyangkut kamera bisa terbilang sama elitnya dengan selera Akashi.

Tetap saja, ada yang membuat Takao tidak tahan untuk tidak tanyakan, perihal kehadiran Akashi di kota ini, alih-alih berdiam di Kyoto. “Ada keperluan, ya, di Tokyo, Akashi?”

Akashi memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum menjawab dengan wajah netral, “Iya. Besok mau merayakan ulang tahun Midorima.”

Takao sampai lupa kalau orang di depannya ini juga adalah anggota lingkar pertemanan Midorima yang sempit itu.

“Ah—klub basket Shuutoku besok mau mengadakan kejutan untuk Shin-chan! Nanti pagi-pagi kami bakal berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan heboh, dan tentu saja menyiramnya dengan air—“ _Point guard_ Shuutoku itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah racauannya tambah panjang. Sekalipun ia cukup yakin Akashi tidak akan membocorkan rencananya, statusnya sebagai sahabat karib Midorima tidak menjamin keamanan rahasia yang luber barusan—

Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tertawa pelan, mungkin karena melihat tindakan Takao yang diambil oleh karena kepanikan. Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bisa jadi akibat geli melihat Takao yang di matanya berlebihan.

“Aku tidak akan merusak rencana, Takao. Kapan lagi Midorima basah oleh air atau telur atau tepung. Aku menunggu dokumentasinya, ya,” kata Akashi dengan senyuman yang sedikit lebih lebar dari ulas senyum pertamanya. Takao terperangah akan reaksi tak terduga yang diberikan oleh sang kapten Rakuzan. Ia tahu kalau Akashi yang ini bukanlah Akashi yang mengerikan seperti waktu kelas sepuluh dulu, tapi tetap saja, rasanya agak aneh melihat Akashi seperti ini. Takao hanya bisa mengangguk beberapa kali, tanda menyanggupi permintaan yang tersirat di kalimat terakhir Akashi barusan.

Keheningan mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat, terutama karena Takao kehabisan bahan celotehan. Selain itu, ia juga tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan orang yang bukan siswa sekolahnya. Cukup di Shuutoku saja ketidakwarasannya dikata-katai dan dijadikan bahan olokan.

Tak disangka-sangka, Akashi duluan yang memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya.

“Yang kusuka dari musim panas begini adalah langit jadi lebih jelas dan lebih mudah memotret galaksi kita, Bima Sakti.”

Pemuda yang berambut hitam tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akashi. “Kalau mau dihubung-hubungkan dengan legenda Orihime dan Hikoboshi, karena besok Tanabata, jadi Bima Sakti sebagai penghubung pasangan itu kini terlihat begitu jelas agar dapat diseberangi.…”

Untuk sepersekian detik, Takao sempat mengira kalau deskripsinya akan ditertawakan oleh pemuda yang ia anggap memiliki tingkat intelejensi lebih tinggi darinya itu. Akashi malah memasang ekspresi serius, tanda seluruh perkataan Takao sebelumnya, sungguh dicerna baik-baik.

“Bisa juga dilihat dari sudut pandang itu, eh.”

Tepat sebelum kesenyapan dapat kembali mengambil alih, Takao segera menemukan topik sederhana untuk jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi. “Kamu baru dari stasiun, Akashi?”

“Ya. Tadi sudah sempat menaruh barang-barang di rumahku yang di Tokyo, tapi karena bosan dan tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan mencari foto Bima Sakti, aku keluar dulu.”

“Aku baru tahu kalau Akashi suka juga dengan fotografi.”

Akashi terkekeh pelan, seraya mengangkat kamera ke atas. “Banyak yang orang tidak ketahui tentangku.”

Mungkin Takao sedikit kurang kerjaan dan kelebihan rasa ingin tahu, maka dari itu ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, “Boleh aku lihat galeri kameramu?”

Setelah mengambil gambar satu kali, Akashi menurunkan kameranya, kemudian melepaskan dari lehernya. Pemuda bermata merah itu menyodorkan Fuji miliknya pada Takao. Si penerima dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol yang sudah ia hapal bahkan sampai luar kepala. Dari badan kamera yang begitu terawat, Takao bisa menebak kalau fotografi bukan sekadar hobi sekali lewat bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Ada perhatian yang dicurahkan, mungkin tidak sebesar atensi yang diberikan pada olahraga basket, tapi tetap saja _ada_.

“Wah,” gumam Takao kagum, “foto-fotomu diambil dengan presisi tinggi begini, Akashi,” lanjut sang pemuda berambut hitam seraya terus menekan tombol _selanjutnya_ pada kamera.

“Ah, itu diambil kebanyakan di Kyoto, kalau kamu mau bertanya. Aku pakai satu aplikasi, sih,” balas Akashi, dengan tangan yang sibuk menekan-tekan ponselnya. Ketika akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Akashi menunjukkan aplikasi yang ia maksud pada Takao.

“Sky Guide nama aplikasinya, Takao. Bisa kamu unduh juga di Play Store. Membantu sekali dalam menemukan konstelasi-konstelasi, juga ekor-ekor galaksi kita, Galaksi Bima Sakti,” kata Akashi sembari mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebersit senyuman. Setelah mengembalikan kamera pada Akashi, Takao mencoba membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Akashi dengan mengunduh aplikasi yang dimaksud sang kapten Rakuzan.

_Oke, ini sungguhan aplikasi yang … sangat berguna…._

Tampaknya, pikiran Takao tergambar jelas di wajahnya, sampai-sampai Akashi mengulum senyum melihatnya. “Bagus, kan. Rasanya pasti ingin segera berburu foto.”

Takao tertawa pelan, mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Akashi.

“Aku belum makan sayangnya. Nanti pingsan di jalanan, memalukan kamu, lho, Akashi.”

Sama sekali berada di luar dugaan Takao, ketika mendadak Akashi membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus burger ukuran medium.

“Tadi kubeli saat lewat. Kupikir untuk kumakan agak malaman, tapi sekarang rasanya lebih baik untuk Takao saja. Tenang, kalau makan malam, aku sudah dari tadi.”

“Kamu baik juga ternyata,” ujar Takao dengan nada mendekati nada sebuah kelakar. Akashi menanggapinya dengan senyum seraya memandang Takao lurus.

“Aku jahat hanya pada timku sendiri, Takao. Nah, mau kutemani berburu Bima Sakti?”

Takao berpikir sejenak mengenai besok ia harus bangun pagi demi partisipasi dalam kejutan ulang tahun Midorima, juga berpikir mengenai kesempatan memotret bersama kawan sehobi. Siapa tahu saja, ada lagi yang dapat ia pertukarkan dengan Akashi mengenai dunia fotografi yang diam-diam ia senangi selain basket ini.

Pada akhirnya, jawaban Takao adalah membuka bungkusan burger, kemudian menyusul ke samping Akashi yang telah melangkah terlebih dahulu. Tangannya yang tidak memegang makanan terus menggeser layar ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari koordinat yang pas untuk mengetahui lokasi perburuan malam ini.

“Aku ambil kameraku dulu. Tidak masalah, bukan?”

Akashi mengangguk, syukurlah tidak berkeberatan mampir sejenak agar hasil-hasil foto Takao nanti dapat lebih maksimal.

“Hei, Akashi,” panggil Takao setelah menelan kunyahan burger kesekiannya. Akashi menoleh ke samping dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

“Ada apa?”

Seringai kecil timbul di wajah Takao sebelum melontarkan kalimatnya, “Bilang saja kamunya sendiri juga mau berburu Bima Sakti di langit Tokyo, kan.”

Malam ini, walau baru sejenak bertemu, rasanya Takao sudah banyak sekali mendengar tawa Akashi, termasuk tawanya yang baru saja pecah kembali.

“Itu sudah rahasia umum, bukannya, Takao?”

Takao ikut tertawa tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, sambil membayangkan foto-foto Bima Sakti yang akan memperbaharui galeri kameranya dan isi bingkai di nakas kamarnya.

Pulang nanti ia tinggal menyetel alarm ponsel berjumlah sekian belas untuk membangunkannya. Sekarang, saatnya memenuhi kepuasan hobi dengan mencari potret-potret baru, bersama-sama dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

“… _Yeah_ , kamu benar, Akashi.”

Langit malam yang membentang begitu luas, pada hari ini menjanjikan jejak-jejak Galaksi Bima Sakti yang tak berujung, dan yang keindahannya tak akan pernah berakhir.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ini juga alay banget ya elah semua kazusei saya alay bhay~~
> 
>  
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
